


The Wrights Before Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Silly, crossovers, the night before Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Trucy witnesses a 'miracle' in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrights Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: I wrote a first version of this on Swapnote/Letterbox earlier, sent in a batch of three notes. Over my evening at work, I mentally tidied some bits of it, and added sections on. xD So, here goes…

‘Twas the night before Christmas in the Agency of Wrights;  
Not a thing glittered or glimmered,  
For they forgot to pay the bill for the lights.

Trucy was sleeping, tucked up in her bed,  
Visions of Gramaryes a-dancing in her head,  
When at the door there arose such a clatter!  
Trucy jumped from her bed to see what was the matter.  
  
To the bedroom door did she creep,  
Gentle and soft on her feet,  
Adorned In fuzzy slippers resembling sheep.  
  
A man in wine-red stood at the door;  
He spoke softly with Nick,  
Who seemed touched to the core.  
  
“You didn’t have to do this — how do I repay you, Miles?”  
“Nonsense, Wright,” said the man, “she’s your daughter — she deserves a Christmas in style!”  
  
Nick just smiled as the man gave him a bag.  
“Be sure that she gets these, so I don’t have to nag!”  
Trucy smiled to hear her Papa laugh.  
His old friend had made it a mission to make sure they didn’t lack.  
  
Just as she turned to go back to bed,  
She heard it as the gentleman said,  
“We’ll talk again soon.  
‘Til then - enjoy your evening, Wright,  
A Merry Christmas to you,  
And to all a Good Night.”


End file.
